


Resolution

by luvscharlie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Advent Calendar Drabble, Community: adventdrabbles, Gen, New Year's Eve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-11 00:09:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5606194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvscharlie/pseuds/luvscharlie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ron and Harry bring in the new year after the war.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Resolution

**Title:** Resolution  
 **Author:** luvscharlie  
 **Fandom:** Harry Potter  
 **Pairing:** Harry Potter-Ron Weasley  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Word Count:** 100  
 **Summary:** Ron and Harry bring in the new year after the war.  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Prompt:** a photo of a little people new years resolution  
 **Notes:** Written for adventdrabbles prompt 31

_December 31, 1998_

Harry and Ron were sat on the sofa at Grimmauld place, watching the old clock's hand come around to midnight. Each had a champagne glass in their hand and the bottle was three-fourths gone. 

Harry had felt the little bubbles go to his head more than an hour past, and he was on his way to a nice hangover for the new year. Ron was no better. 

As the clock hit midnight, Harry raised his glass. "Resolution, mate?" 

Ron raised his glass in like fashion. "I reckon no camping would be a good one." 

They both giggled.


End file.
